This concept of exercise devices for handicapped persons is old in the art. Typically, the exercise devices involve some type of a motorized unit which drives pedals or levers that move the user's legs or arms back and forth. Usually such exercise devices are stationary or require the user to be located in a wheel chair. Since a handicapped person may need to exercise his or her limbs, it would be desirable if the exercise could be enjoyable for the handicapped person. It would also be desirable if the exercise could be done outdoors while at the same time providing exercise for the person assisting the handicapped person.
The present invention provides an improvement to the prior art by providing a towable bicycle trailer or exercise trailer wherein one wheel of the bicycle trailer acts as a drive wheel to propel a crank and foot pedals located on the bicycle trailer. The rider's feet are strapped into the pedals so that the rider's legs are exercised as the bicycle trailer is towed behind a bicycle. The exercise bicycle trailer drive mechanism differs from a conventional bicycle drive in that in a bicycle drive the bicycle wheels are freewheeling so that the person riding the bicycle need not pedal continuously i.e. a person can coast on a bicycle. In contrast in the present invention the bicycle trailer drive wheel is not free wheeling and the drive wheel forcibly rotates a crank arm mounted on the frame. Some of the advantages of the invention are that the person need not be able to balance, nor is the person restricted to any particular location, but can pulled about outside. Additionally, if a person's exercise period is sufficient, a disconnect member allows for disengagement of the drive wheel so that the person riding in the bicycle trailer can ride without having his or her legs exercised.